Café
by Reasta
Summary: Sebenarnya Mei hanya ingin melepas penat saja, namun kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan lelaki bermulut pedas dari Seido ini! Dedikasi untuk #CPC2016


**Café**

 **Ace no Daiya © Terajima Yuji**

 **Dedikasi untuk #CPC2016**

 **.**

' _Sebenarnya Mei hanya ingin melepas penat saja, namun kenapa ia malah bertemu dengan lelaki bermulut pedas dari Seido ini?!'_

 **Kominato Ryousuke/Narumiya Mei**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Romance hanya hint, Setting setelah turnamen musim panas, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mei melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, ia hanya ingin melepas sedikit penat dari rutinitasnya, tidak lebih. Berjalan melewati distrik perbelanjaan, melihat orang berlalu-lalang, sedari tadi itulah yang dilakukannya.

Ia memasuki salah satu kafe yang ada dan ternyata penuh. Tidak ada tempat sama sekali untuk sekedar mendudukan bokongnya. Ia mencoba melihat sekeliling, siapa tau ada yang ia kenali, begitulah pikirnya.

Dan entah beruntung atau sial, ia merasa familiar dengan sosok orang yang duduk di pojokan kafe. Surai merah muda cerah, mata yang selalu terlihat menutup, senyum menjengkelkan, oh jangan lupakan buku-buku yang terbuka memenuhi meja.

Mei melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut, menarik kursi yang ada dan mendaratkan bokongnya secara kasar, kemudian ia sibuk memanggil pelayan.

Ryousuke yang sedari tadi cukup sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya tersentak pelan, lalu melihat kearah orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya langsung duduk tanpa menanyakan apakah ia terganggu atau tidak, setidaknya itulah pikir Ryousuke.

Ryousuke cukup kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang duduk di depannya adalah Narumiya Mei. Kemudian dengan santainya ia membuka percakapan, "Halo tuan kurang ajar yang main duduk seenaknya~"

Merasa disapa dengan kalimat yang tidak enak didengar, Mei membalas dengan cukup sinis, "Halo juga senior bermulut pedas asal Seido."

"Wah, _ace_ dari Inashiro ternyata cukup sinis ya…" Ryousuke melanjutkan tetap dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, "Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau bisa ada disini? Bolos latihan?"

Mei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hah? Orang sepertiku bolos latihan? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." lalu mengibaskan tangan dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kunitomo- _kantoku_ menyuruh semua anggota regular untuk libur selama satu hari, untuk _refreshing_ katanya." balasan dari Mei membuat Ryousuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah Inashiro harus menyusun anggota regular yang baru?"

"Kalau masalah itu bukan urusanku, terserah pada Kunitomo- _kantoku_." sebagai balasan Ryousuke hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

…

Ryousuke sesekali menyesap _latte_ yang ia pesan, lalu kembali sibuk dengan bukunya, "Kominato, kenapa kau tidak belajar di perpustakaan saja? Bukankah disana jauh lebih tenang?" dan tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan tak terduga terucap dari mulut Mei.

Ryousuke kira Mei tidak peduli, jadi pertanyaan tadi cukup mengejutkannya, "Hm, perpustakaan juga lagi ramai, jadi sama saja. Dan juga mana ' _san_ 'nya, aku lebih tua darimu!" Ryosuke membalas. Kesal.

"Bukankah tak apa? Lagipula kita hanya beda satu tahun." Mei berucap sembari menyuapkan sesendok _parfait_ ke mulutnya.

"Hei– walaupun begitu aku tetap lebih tua darimu!" Ryousuke mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Wee–, biar saja!" Mei menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kh–" Ryousuke terlalu kesal untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Mei.

Hening terjadi, hingga Mei mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Ryousuke kesal, "Kominato–, kau ini aneh ya…"

"Huh, apa maksudmu?!" guratan kekesalan terlihat di sudut kening Ryousuke.

"Hm, aku hanya mengomentari caramu bermain _baseball_ … Selalu mengambil resiko, bukankah itu tidak aman?" Mei hanya menggidikan bahunya.

"Bukankah hal itu keharusan jika ingin menang?" Ryousuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya Seido kalah bukan?" Mei berkata hal tersebut dengan sangat ringan, tentu tanpa memikirkan keadaan sang lawan bicara.

Pensil yang tadi dipakai untuk menulis pun hampir patah karena genggaman Ryousuke, tadinya ia sempat berpikir bahwa seorang Narumiya Mei itu memiliki sisi yang cukup baik, namun ternyata ia salah besar, "Hee– sungguh sombong sekali ya~" Ryousuke memasang senyum kesal.

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu fakta?" Mei memasang tampang merendahkan.

"Kh– kau tau, kau itu sungguh-sungguh menyebalkan. Anjing saja jauh lebih baik darimu." Ryousuke membalas. Sinis.

"Oi Kominato–, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Malah dirimu yang selalu berkata kasar seperti itu terlihat jauh lebih buruk." Mei menggerutu lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Kouhai_ macam apa kau ini?! Tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri senior yang memberi contoh buruk?!"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna saling bertatap tajam. Aura disekeliling terasa menjadi lebih berat. Kalimat pedas terlontar bergantian dari mulut kedua belah pihak. –Setidaknya hal itulah yang dilihat orang lain.

Tapi bagi Ryousuke dan Mei, hal ini seolah menjadi perantara untuk mereka berkomunikasi. Dibandingkan duduk diam dalam keadaan canggung, bukankah lebih baik melakukan ajang sinis-sinisan seperti ini?

' _Ya, sesekali keluar dari rutinitas seperti ini mungkin adalah hal yang bagus…'_ Mei membenak, lalu tersenyum tipis.

 **A/N**

Halo~ para penghuni FAODI~

Apakah ada yang berlabuh di kapal ini juga? Kalau ada mari kita _fangirlingan_ bareng :) /inget puasa mb

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_


End file.
